yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 085
Summary The Genex Tournament is in full swing, but Jaden and his friends are in a slump — Jaden especially, since no challengers have approached him for a Duel. Meanwhile, Maximillion Pegasus and Chumley Huffington have arrived at Duel Academy from Industrial Illusions, searching for a stolen copy of the strongest Egyptian God Card, "The Winged Dragon of Ra". It is later discovered that a man named Franz has stolen the card, and then snuck his way into the Genex Tournament. When Franz finds them, he challenges Pegasus to a Duel, stating that the winner will claim the stolen card. However, it's Jaden who ends up dueling Franz, and must ultimately find a way to free "Ra" from a confining Field Spell that forces it to use its powers against its will. Following Franz's defeat, Pegasus explains to him that everyone can learn a lot from defeats and mistakes, and offers him back his position in Industrial Illusions. Franz readily accepts, and returns to Industrial Illusions with Pegasus and Chumley. Featured Duel Jaden's turn *Activates "Polymerization", which enables his Elemental Heroes "Wildheart" and "Necroshade" to fuse into "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" (1900 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Now that "Necroshade" is in his Graveyard, Jaden is allowed one "Elemental Hero" Normal Summon without tributes—but only one; he summons "Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) from his hand in Attack Position. Franz's turn *Summons his "Ra's Disciple" (1100 ATK / 600 DEF) in Attack Position and activates its effect: When "Ra's Disciple" is summoned, Franz can add up to 2 more "Ra's Disciples" from his Deck to his hand *Activates "Trap Booster" and discards a card. Now, any Trap Card can be activated from his hand, and he chooses "Ultimate Offering" for its effect. Now, while this Trap is on the field, both Jaden and Franz can Normal Summon 1 additional monster for the cost of 500 Life Points per monster during each of their respective turns. Franz pays 1000 Life Points (Franz: 3000 LP) and summons his 2 other "Ra's Disciples" (1100 ATK / 600 DEF each) in Attack Position. *An additional 500 Life Points (Franz: 2500 LP) allows Franz 1 more Normal Summon, but he uses this to tribute his 3 "Ra's Disciples". Since 3 monsters were tributed, Franz officially met the Summoning Conditions for "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (? ATK / ? DEF), who appears in Attack Position as he chants the ancient spell that can summon it. *One of "Ra's" effects is activated: its ATK and DEF are both equal to the total ATK and DEF of the tributed monsters. ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 3300 ATK / 1800 DEF) *Pegasus tries to warn Franz that "Ra" will not obey him, but Franz boasts that he can control "Ra" and proves it by activating a Field Spell called "Mound of the Bound Creator". With this Field Spell now in play, all Level 10 Monsters can attack, regardless of any conditions or restrictions. *"Ra" attacks and destroys "Necroid Shaman" (Jaden: 2600 LP). Now, Franz can activate his "Bound Creator's" effect. Since "Ra", a Level 10 Monster, destroyed a monster Jaden controlled, Jaden takes 400 extra points of damage. (Jaden: 2200 LP) Jaden's turn *Switches his "Neos" to Defense Position and summons his "Card Trooper" (400 ATK / 400 DEF), also in Defense Position. Franz's turn *Summons his "Nubian Guard" (500 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys Jaden's "Neos" with "Ra". Even though "Neos" was in Defense Position, "Bound Creator" still takes effect, as Jaden takes 400 more points of damage, since "Ra" destroyed a monster Jaden controlled in battle. (Jaden: 1800 LP) *Attacks and destroys "Card Trooper" with his "Nubian Guard", but now, Jaden can draw 1 card from his Deck, since his "Card Trooper" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Jaden's turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position and activates "Burst Impact". Even though "Burstinatrix" cannot attack now, "Burst Impact" allows her to destroy all other monsters besides herself. In addition, Franz will lose 300 Life Points per monster destroyed. "Nubian Guard" is destroyed (Franz: 2200 LP), but "Ra's" special effect makes it immune to card effects. *To end his turn, Jaden activates "Damage-Off Zone". Now whenever a player takes Battle Damage, it is reduced to half its original. Franz's turn *Activates another of "Ra's" effects: By paying 1000 Life Points (Franz: 1200 LP), he transforms "Ra" into its "Egyptian God Phoenix" mode, which automatically destroys all of Jaden's monsters. "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" is destroyed. *With no monsters to protect Jaden, Franz now activates "Ra's" "Point-to-Point Transfer" effect: By dropping his Life Points to 1 point, he can add the points he lost to "Ra's" ATK and DEF. Paying 1199 Life Points (Franz: 1 LP), he adds the same amount to "Ra's" ATK and DEF ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 4499 ATK / 2999 DEF), while also merging with "Ra". *Attacks Jaden directly with "Ra", but Jaden activates his "Damage-Off Zone's" other effect: By sending it to the Graveyard and paying half his original Life Points (Jaden: 900 LP), he takes no Battle Damage this turn. *With his strategy thwarted, Franz sets a card and ends his turn. Jaden's turn *Activates the Field Spell "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City". With a new Field Spell now in play, "Mound of the Bound Creator" is automatically destroyed. *"Skyscraper 2" allows Jaden to summon 1 "Elemental Hero" monster from his Graveyard—as long as it was destroyed in battle first—once during every one of his turns. He re-summons his "Neos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *He also summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300 ATK / 900 DEF) in Attack Position and attacks with it, activating its effect: When it battles during the Battle Phase, Franz must draw 1 card from his Deck and show it to Jaden. "Glow Moss's" effect depends on the card he draws. *The top card of Franz's Deck is "Monster Reborn", a Spell Card, which means "Glow Moss" can attack Franz directly, but Franz activates the inverse properties of "Ra's" "Point-to-Point Transfer" effect: He activates "De-Fusion", which separates him from "Ra", drops its ATK and DEF to 0, and increases his Life Points by the same amount of ATK that he drained from "Ra". (Franz: 4500 LP) *On this note, Jaden must replay his battle and target "Ra" with "Glow Moss", who destroys it. (Franz: 4200 LP) *Then, "Neos" attacks Franz directly. (Franz: 1700 LP) *After that attack, Jaden activates "Necro Illusion". Since a monster Franz controlled was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Jaden can re-summon it to the field under his control. He re-summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (? ATK / ? DEF) in Attack Position and activates its "Point-to-Point Transfer" effect: He pays 899 of his 900 leftover Life Points (Jaden: 1 LP) and then tributes his "Neos" and "Glow Moss". The combined ATK and DEF of all the Tributed monsters and the Life Points Jaden paid automatically become "Ra's" ATK and DEF ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 3699 ATK / 3799 DEF). (However, unlike Franz, Jaden does not fuse himself with "Ra" for some unknown reason. Unofficially, that may be because he chose not to, assuming such a choice is possible.) *"Ra" attacks Franz directly (Franz: 0 LP), and Jaden wins the Duel and Franz's 3 Genex medals. Featured cards * Polymerization * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Necroshade * Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman * Elemental Hero Neos * Card Trooper * Pot of Greed * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Burst Impact * Damage-Off Zone * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Neo-Spacian Glow Moss * Necro Illusion * Ra's Disciple * Trap Booster * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Nubian Guard * Monster Reborn * Ultimate Offering * De-Fusion Trivia * When Franz orders "Nubian Guard" to attack, it's attack name is called "Blitzkreig Bop" which is a song by The Ramones. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes